


Jonnor ontmoet Meisje vindt de Wereld

by AlwaysJonnorLove, orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, crossover fic
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonnorLove/pseuds/AlwaysJonnorLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude en Connor gaan naar John Quincy Adams voor een uitwisselingsproject, en Riley en Maya gaan naar Anchor Beach. Ze ontmoeten Lucas en Farkle, maar nadat hun andere vriend Zay homofobische reacties tegen Jude en Connor maakt nadat ze hun relatie aan de groep kenbaar maken, komt er een kettingreactie in beweging die alles kan veranderen voor Lucas, Farkle en John Quincy Adams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jonnor Meets Girl Meets World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890454) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Huge huge HUGE shoutout to AlwaysJonnorLove for translating this fic for me <333 I hope there are some people out there who would find enjoyment in being able to read this fic in their native language (or at least in a language with which they are more familiar than English) :)
> 
> Een vertaling van Jonnor Meets Girl Meets World van Benjji2795
> 
> Grote grote GROTE shoutout naar AlwaysJonnorLove voor het vertalen van dit verhaal <33 Ik hoop dat er wat mensen zijn dit het fijn vinden dat ze dit verhaal nu in hun moedertaal kunnen lezen (of in ieder geval in een taal die meer lijkt op hun moedertaal dan Engels) :)

Jude en Connor lagen op de bank op een zaterdagmiddag. Ze deden alsof ze TV aan het kijken waren (terwijl ze eigenlijk alleen maar naar elkaar staarden), en praatten over van alles en nog wat.

Lena kwam thuis van wat boodschappen doen en groette Jude met haar gewoonlijke “Hey lieffie”.

“Hey mama,” antwoordde Jude afwezig, zijn focus lag ergens anders (bij Connor).

“Kan ik even met jullie twee praten?” vroeg Lena, wat ervoor zorgde dat Jude uit zijn focus geholpen werd. Hij zette meteen de TV zachter en keek naar haar. Zijn grip op Connor’s hand verstevigde (ze zaten al hand in hand toen Lena binnenkwam). “Het is niks ergs,” voegde Lena toe toen ze Jude’s nerveuze gezichtsuitdrukking zag.

“Oh, okay,” zei Jude. Opgelucht liet hij zijn adem los, die hij onbewust had vastgehouden.

“Het punt is, elk jaar doet Anchor Beach een uitwisselingsproject met een andere school ergens in het land. We sturen altijd twee leerlingen, en elk jaar dat één van mijn kinderen in jullie jaar zat hebben we één van hen gestuurd. Brandon en Mariana zijn dus al geweest. We hebben Jesus niet gestuurd, maar ik weet zeker dat jullie beiden begrijpen waarom niet; dan zouden we de kat op het spek gebonden hebben,” grinnikte Lena. “In ieder geval, dit jaar zou ik graag jullie twee de kans geven om Anchor Beach te vertegenwoordigen. Ik vertrouw erop dat jullie ons goed zullen doen – ten minste, ik vertrouw jullie twee meer dan welke andere leerling uit jullie jaar dan ook.”

“Klinkt goed,” merkte Connor op. “Waar gaan we heen?”

“Dit jaar hebben we een afspraak met een school in New York die John Quincy Adams heet,” legde Lena uit. “Jullie zullen bij een van de leraren daar verblijven, Cory Matthews, en hij zal zijn dochter, Riley, en haar beste vriend, Maya, sturen.”

“Wat vind jij ervan, Jude?” vroeg Connor, terwijl hij zich naar zijn vriendje wendde en hem hoopvol aankeek. Het was geen geheim dat Connor van reizen hield en het liefst de hele wereld wou zien, terwijl Jude het liefst in San Diego bleef. In zes jaar tijd was hij al vaak genoeg verhuisd voor zijn hele leven.

“New York is ver weg…” mompelde Jude, terwijl hij elk oogcontact met Connor vermeed. Hij wist dat Connor hem aankeek met puppyogen en Jude wilde niet dat dat hem zou beïnvloeden.

“Dat weet ik lieverd,” zuchtte Lena terwijl ze naast Jude ging zitten en een hand op zijn schouder legde. “Ik snap het als je niet wilt gaan, maar ik denk dat als jij niet wilt, ik wel graag wil dat Connor gaat.”

Dat gaf Jude een raar gevoel in zijn buik; Connor die naar New York ging zonder hem was een nog slechter vooruitzicht dan om samen naar New York te gaan. Als Connor alleen naar New York zou gaan zou Jude’s verlatingsangst vreselijk zijn. Wat als Connor een nieuwe, leukere jongen in New York zou vinden? Wat als Connor verliefd zou worden op New York en zijn vader zou overhalen daar naartoe te verhuizen? Wat als, wat als wat als? Dat zouden de vragen zijn die in Jude’s hoofd zouden rondspoken in de tijd dat Connor in New York zou zijn als Jude zelf niet mee zou gaan. De keuze leek gemaakt te zijn; met Connor naar New York gaan was het meest voor de hand liggend, of Jude er nou honderd procent comfortabel mee was of niet.

“Nee, ik ga wel mee”, antwoordde Jude snel. Hij zou een week in New York wel overleven zolang hij Connor maar had. Hij zou alles aankunnen als Connor met hem was.

“Geweldig!” grijnsde Lena. “Connor, ik heb al met je vader gepraat, jij logeert hier vannacht. Ik zou graag met de Matthews familie skypen vanavond, zodat we de kans krijgen ze een beetje te leren kennen en met elkaar te praten voordat jullie er morgen heen zullen vliegen.”

“We vertrekken morgen?” riep Jude uit, overvallen door de plotselinge situatie.

“Ja, lieffie. Jullie twee kunnen misschien beter naar boven gaan zodat Jude zijn koffer kan pakken terwijl jullie wachten tot we kunnen eten,” zei Lena terwijl ze beide jongens even aanhaalde, waarna ze naar de keuken ging.

“Weet je dit zeker, Jude?” vroeg Connor, lichtelijk bezorgd. “Ik kan altijd tegen je moeder zeggen dat we niet gaan, als jij dit niet fijn vindt.”

“Echt Connor, het gaat wel lukken,” antwoordde Jude terwijl hij Connor een kleine, neppe lach liet zien.

“Ik houd van je,” mompelde Connor terwijl hij Jude omhelsde en hem een kus op zijn slaap gaf. “Ik weet dat je nerveus bent, maar ik beloof je dat ik de hele tijd bij je zal zijn.”

“Ik houd ook van jou, en dank je. Ik weet dat je bij me zult blijven.” zei Jude. Hij draaide zijn hoofd zodat hij een kus op Connor’s lippen kon geven.

“Laten we aan het werk gaan!” zei Connor opgewonden terwijl hij Jude meetrok naar zijn kamer.

* * *

 

Toen het skypegesprek begon, kwam er een andere familie op het beeldscherm te staan. Ze stonden dicht op elkaar om allemaal in beeld te zijn, net zoals de Adams-Foster familie zelf. In het midden zaten twee meisjes. Links (vanuit Jude en Connor’s perspectief) van een blondine zat een brunette. De brunette had een mal gezicht, wat Jude deed denken aan dat van Connor, terwijl de blondine bijna ongeïnteresseerd leek, alsof ze er totaal geen zin in had, wat Connor op zijn beurt liet denken aan Jude. Tussen hen in zat een man met kort, donker, krullend haar, die veel leek op de brunette. Aan de linker- en rechterrand van het scherm stonden nog twee anderen, een vrouw en een jong jongetje.

“Goedenavond Lena,” groette de man opgewekt.

“Hallo Cory”

“Ik neem aan dat de twee in het midden Jude en Connor zijn?” vroeg Cory.

“Ja,” zei Lena. “Dit is mijn zoon Jude en zijn vriendje Connor,” vervolgde ze, haar hand naar de jongens gebarend terwijl ze hun namen zei.

“Hallo jongens,” zei Cory hartelijk. “En Lena, dit is mijn dochter Riley,” voegde hij toe terwijl hij naar de brunette knikte. “En dit is een soort van mijn andere dochter, Maya.”

“Hey,” zei Riley dromerig, haar ogen gefixeerd op Connor.

“Oh nee…” mompelde Jude bijna geluidloos, wat Connor deed giechelen. Gelukkig had Maya het ook al opgemerkt.

“Riles!” begon Maya, wat Riley uit haar droom liet ontwaken. “Wat snap je niet aan vriendje?”

“Huh?”

“Connor is niet vrijgezel, dus je kunt stoppen met hem aan te staren.”

“Oh.”

“In ieder geval, laat me de rest van mijn familie introduceren,” kwam Lena tussenbeide. Jude lette niet op in de tijd dat Lena de rest van zijn familie kort introduceerde, maar leerde wel dat de vrouw van Cory, die aan de linkerkant van het scherm zat, Topanga heette, en het jongetje rechts hun zoon Auggie was.

“Dus Cory… Ik ben wat bezorgd over het slapen…” zei Stef, die voor het eerst sprak tijdens het gesprek. Jude gromde; zijn moeder moest natuurlijk daar weer aan denken, terwijl nog niemand daaraan gedacht had. Natuurlijk was dat weer waar zij bezorgd over was als ze een week naar _New York_ gingen.

“Mam, kan je je alsjeblieft niet ongerust maken daarover? Connor en ik gaan niks doen!” zeurde Jude, beschaamd dat zijn moeder daarover praatte terwijl er mensen van zijn leeftijd bij waren.

“Schat, het is niet dat we jullie niet vertrouwen… We vertrouwen alleen jullie hormonen niet,” zei Stef, alsof dat alles beter zou maken.

“Mam!” piepte Jude, nog meer beschaamd dat zijn moeder de situatie alleen maar vernederender maakte. Hij begroef zijn gezicht in Connor’s schouder zodat niemand hem kon zien blozen.

“Als jullie zo bang zijn dat ze ‘iets zullen doen’, kunnen we altijd regelen dat ze in verschillende kamers slapen,” suggereerde Topanga, die nu pas voor het eerst praatte.

“Nee!” schreeuwde Jude, omhoog schietende terwijl hij begon te hyperventileren. Hij kon het aan om naar New York te gaan, maar hij wou daar geen seconde zijn zonder Connor aan zijn zijde.

“Lieverd, lieverd, rustig,” zei Lena kalm. Ze wreef over Jude’s rug terwijl Connor zachtjes in zijn hand kneep. “Weet je zeker dat je dit wil?”

“Ja, mama, het is – ik wil gewoon niet gescheiden worden van Connor, okay?” mompelde Jude, beschaamd over zijn plotselinge uitbarsting. Hij gaf Lena een smekende blik, en ze zuchtte.

“Lieverd, kunnen we ze niet voor één keer samen laten slapen?” vroeg Lena aan Stef terwijl ze elkaar aankeken en met meer dan alleen woorden communiceerden. “Jude voelt zich wat oncomfortabel om in een vreemde plek te zijn, en ik denk dat hij Connor echt nodig heeft.”

“Okay, er is geen behoefte aan die extra kamer dan,” zei Stef.

“Okay, is er nog iets anders wat we moeten bespreken?” Vroeg Cory. Lena dacht even na, maar schudde haar hoofd.

“Nee Cory. Ik denk dat dit voor het grootste gedeelte bedoeld was om elkaar te leren kennen, en dat is gebeurd. Ik denk dat het enige wat je moet weten is dat Jude en Connor’s vlucht morgen om 6:30 ’s ochtends vertrekt. Als het goed is heb je de vluchtnummers, zodat je kan volgen waar ze zullen landen.”

“Jep,” knikte Cory. “En ik weet zeker dat we contact zullen hebben in de komende week.”

“Dat verwacht ik wel. Tot morgen, Riley en Maya!” zwaaide Lena.

“En tot morgen Jude en Connor!” voegde Topanga toe. Daarna zeiden ze gedag en eindigde het skypegesprek.

“Weet je zeker dat je dit wil?” Vroeg Lena aan Jude zodra het beeld weg was.

“Ja mama, ik ben geen baby. Ik kan dit!”

“Okay, dan moet je nu wel je koffer verder inpakken, en dan is het verstandig als jij en Connor naar bed gaan.”

“En mijn spullen dan?” vroeg Connor, want hij was niet thuis geweest om zijn koffer te pakken.

“Je vader heeft je koffer afgeleverd toen jij en Jude boven waren vanmiddag.”

Connor knikte en leidde Jude naar boven.

“Wat was al die commotie?” vroeg Connor, na Jude een aantal minuten gegeven te hebben om te kalmeren en zijn koffer volledig in te pakken.

“Ik – Ik weet het niet,” zei Jude, zijn shouders ophalend terwijl hij neerplofte op zijn bed. “Ik denk dat ik gewoon bang ben om zo ver van mijn familie te zijn voor het eerst. En jij zorgt er altijd voor dat ik minder bang ben dus ik – ik wil gewoon dat jij altijd bij me bent daar,” vervolgde hij, terwijl hij nerveus naar zijn handen staarde.

“Alsof ik je daar alleen zou laten,” grinnikte Connor terwijl hij naast zijn vriendje ging zitten en zijn hoofd op Jude’s borst legde. Samen gingen ze liggen. “Maar behalve dat je nerveus bent, heb je er wel zin in?”

“Ja,” grijnsde Jude. “Een hele week in New York met m’n vriendje. Klink romantisch, of niet?”

“Dat zou het zijn… was het niet dat we nog steeds naar school moeten de hele week,” giechelde Connor, terwijl hij afgeleid werd door zijn handen die met Jude’s haar speelden.

“Maar toch… een nieuwe plaats. Een nieuwe school met-” Jude’s opgewonden toon viel bijna meteen weg toen hij zich iets realiseerde. “Met mensen die we niet kennen. Hoe gaan we dit doen? Een koppel zijn in New York, omringd door mensen die we niet kennen?”

“Op school, niks van aantrekken, net als hier,” antwoordde Connor. “Buiten school, moeten we gewoon even kijken hoe het gaat.”

“Okay,” gaapte Jude, maar hij was niet totaal gerustgesteld door Connor’s oplossing. “Ik pak de laatste dingen morgen wel in,” zij hij terwijl hij steeds meer gaapte. Hij sloot zijn ogen en begroef zijn gezicht in Connor’s nek.

“Ik houd van je, lieffie,” zei Connor zachtjes. “Slaap lekker.”

“Ik houd ook van jou,” fluisterde Jude.

* * *

 

De ochtend kwam veel te snel voor de twee jongens. Jude moest Connor bijna uit bed en op de vloer rollen (wat niet gemakkelijk was, aangezien Connor net iets te groot was voor Jude), nadat hijzelf klaar was met inpakken. Bijna slaapwandelend liepen ze het vliegveld op.

“Gedraag je een beetje bij meneer Matthews, okay?” waarschuwde Lena terwijl de jongens in de rij gingen staan voor de douane. “En onthoud goed: jullie vertegenwoordigen iedereen op Anchor Beach. Maak ons trots!”

“Zullen we doen mama,” antwoordde Jude, nog steeds gapend.

“En vergeet niet om plezier te hebben!” voegde Stef toe terwijl ze de jongens stevig knuffelde.

“Zullen we proberen mam,” zei Jude.

“Okay lieverd,” glimlachte Lena. “Jullie zijn de eerstvolgenden. We houden van jullie!”

“Wij ook van jullie, mama’s. Ik zal jullie missen,” zei Jude terwijl hij een traantje wegpinkte.

“Wij zullen jullie ook missen,” antwoordde Stef terwijl ze Jude nog even stevig vasthield.

“Doeidoei,” zwaaide Jude terwijl hij en Connor door de douane gingen en hij zijn moeders niet meer kon zien.

“Ga je dit redden?” vroeg Connor terwijl hij Jude zelf ook even knuffelde.

“Ja, ik heb gewoon even tijd nodig om te wennen,” antwoordde Jude zachtjes.

“Ze zullen er weer voor je zijn als we terugkomen, Jude, dat beloof ik je,” zei Connor zachtjes. Jude knikte, wat Connor niet kon zien, maar wel kon voelen, aangezien ze nog steeds in hun omhelzing zaten.

* * *

De vlucht was rustig; de jongens sliepen het grootste gedeelte van de vlucht op elkaars schouder. Toen ze beiden het vliegtuig uit sjokten en de aankomsthal in liepen, werden ze begroet door de Matthews familie en Maya.

“Welkom in New York!” schreeuwde Riley.

“Is dit hoe het begint?” mompelde Connor slaperig in Jude’s oor.

“Kneusje,” giechelde Jude. “Wat doen jullie twee nog hier?” vervolgde Jude mompelend, zijn stem nog wat zwakjes door het vele slapen.

“We wouden jullie persoonlijk ontmoeten voordat we weggingen!” riep Riley, haar stem net iets te irritant voor Jude in zijn slaperige humeur.

“Zij wilde jullie ontmoeten, het kan mij aan m’n reet roesten,” zei Maya droog.

“Nou… hallo,” murmelde Jude. Hij keek rond, nieuwsgierig waarom Connor nog geen woord tegen de meiden had gezegd. Hij kwam erachter dat Connor’s hoofd op zijn schouder lag (waarom hij dat niet eerder gevoeld had wist hij niet, waarschijnlijk was hij gewoon te moe), en zijn ogen waren dicht. “Connor!” riep Jude en Connor’s hoofd schoot omhoog, wat Jude’s verwachting bevestigde: Connor was staande in slaap gevallen.

“Hey Connor,” zei Riley in dezelfde dromerige stem als de avond ervoor.

“Hey, Riles, raad eens?” vroeg Maya.

“Wat Maya?” antwoordde Riley onschuldig.

“Ze zijn nog steeds een koppel,” zei Maya terwijl ze in haar vingers knipte vlak voor Riley’s gezicht.

“Dat weet ik, maar hij is gewoon zo mooi om naar te kijken,” zuchtte Riley terwijl ze haar hoofd ietsjes kantelde, maar wel naar Connor (die totaal niet op haar lette) bleef staren.

“In ieder geval,” kwam Cory tussenbeide, zijn ogen wijd open. “Riley, is het niet tijd om te boarden? Ik denk dat het tijd is om te boarden. Zeg maar gedag, zodat jullie kunnen boarden,” zei hij haastig. Topanga stond naast hem, zachtjes lachend en haar hoofd schuddend.

Riley en Maya boardden het vliegtuig en Jude en Connor gingen met Cory en Topanga (en Auggie natuurlijk) mee om hun week in New York te beginnen. En met beginnen bedoel ik dat ze de hele zondag alleen maar hebben geslapen in Riley’s slaapkamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Op maandagochtend zaten Jude en Connor bij het raam te wachten tot Cory hen naar school bracht. Jude had zijn hoofd op Connor’s schouder liggen, en als ze niet iets belangrijks te bespreken hadden was hij zo weer terug in slaap gevallen. Hij had nog steeds last van een jetlag.

“Denk je dat het goed zal gaan als we hetzelfde doen als normaal op school?” vroeg Jude bangig terwijl hij gaapte. John Quincy Adams was niet hetzelfde als Anchor Beach en New York was niet hetzelfde als Californië, dus Jude had geen idee wat hij moest verwachten, en dat maakte hem nerveus.

“Ik denk het wel,” antwoordde Connor kalm terwijl hij zijn hand op Jude’s hand legde en zijn duim de rug van Jude’s hand streelde. “En als er problemen zijn, weet ik zeker dat meneer Matthews ons zal helpen.”

“Dat weet ik, maar Connor… Ik denk gewoon – misschien moeten we het nog even onopvallend laten vandaag. Ik denk dat het een goed idee is om eerst een beetje een idee te krijgen van de mensen om ons heen,” smeekte Jude. Hij wist dat Connor het haatte om discreet te zijn (of in de kast, of hoe je het ook wil zeggen. Kortgezegd: hij wou gewoon open zijn over hun relatie tegenover iedereen die ze tegenkwamen), maar Jude voelde zich niet comfortabel om in een totaal nieuwe plaats te zijn en meteen duidelijk te maken dat ze een relatie hadden. Het laatste wat hij wilde is verbaal (en mogelijk fysiek) pijn gedaan te worden door de leerlingen op John Quincy Adams.

“Okay,” antwoordde Connor twijfelachtig. “Als we maar niet de hele week in de kast hoeven te bivakkeren.”

“Dat beloof –”

“Hallo Dames,” zei een stem die door het raam kwam zweven en hen onderbrak. Jude schreeuwde zachtjes en ging dichter tegen Connor aan zitten, zodat Connor als een schild voelde tussen hem en de bron waarvandaan deze woorden kwamen. Waarom was er iemand buiten tegen ze aan het praten?

“Oh sorry, ik wilde jullie niet laten schrikken… Jullie zijn duidelijk niet Riley en Maya,” zei de jongen snel, zijn wangen werden roder.

“Nou… wat gaf je dat idee?” stamelde Jude, zijn sarcasme werkte nog steeds, ookal was zijn hart aan het kloppen met honderd slagen per minuut. “Was het dat we beiden jongens zijn, of dat we er totaal niet uitzien zoals zij?”

Juist toen ging de deur van de kamer open.

“Wie is dit?” floepte Jude eruit toen Cory de kamer binnen kwam lopen, die kwam kijken waarom Jude had geschreeuwd.

“Oh hij?” grinnikte Cory terwijl de jongen door het raam naar binnen klom. “Dat is Farkle.”

“Farkle? Waar heb je het over? Ik bedoel… wat is zijn naam?” vroeg Jude nogmaals, wijzend naar de jongen.

“Ik ben Farkle!” kondigde de jongen luidkeels aan terwijl hij boog. Hij stond nu recht voor Jude en Connor. Jude observeerde hem voor een moment. Farkle was nogal dun, had lang, lichtbruin haar dat over zijn voorhoofd viel en net stopte boven zijn heldere, lichtblauwe ogen.

“Dus Farkle is je naam?” vroeg Jude ongelovig.

Farkle knikte

“En ik dacht dat Jude erg was,” mompelde Jude terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde.

“In ieder geval, Farkle, dit zijn Jude en Connor. Wil jij ze helpen naar school te komen? Sorry jongens, maar ik heb wat belangrijks te doen onderweg.”

“Natuurlijk meneer Matthews,” antwoordde Farkle.

“Okay, goed. Tot straks op school!” zei Cory haastig, terwijl hij snel de kamer uitliep.

“Even serieus… Jouw naam is Farkle?” vroeg Connor, de jongen aanstarend.

“Jup!” zei Farkle trots. “Now, kom op! We willen niet te laat komen!” zei hij terwijl hij terug naar buiten klom door het raam en naar Jude en Connor gebaarde dat zij hem moesten volgen.

“Oh nee, ik klim niet door dat raam!” protesteerde Jude. “Waarom gaan we niet gewoon door de voordeur?”

Farkle haalde zijn schouders op. “Omdat we altijd via het raam gaan.”

“Laten we het gewoon doen, Jude,” fluisterde Connor. “Ik ga wel eerst en ik beloof je dat ik je niet zal laten vallen.”

“Beter van niet,” antwoordde Jude bangig. “Het gaat je je kop kosten als je het wel doet.”

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze heelhuids beneden door de brandtrap en Farkle leidde ze naar het metrostation, waar ze nu stonden te wachten voor een metro. Jude en Connor stonden zo dicht op elkaar als dat ze konden, maar ze konden geen handen vasthouden, dus ze lieten hun handen elkaar net aanraken voor iets meer geruststelling.

Terwijl ze wachtten kwam er een andere jongen naar hen toe. Hij was lang, gespierd (maar nog niet zo gezet als Connor), met bruin haar dat net een paar centimeter korter was dan dat van Farkle, en ook hij had lichtblauwe ogen. Hij was leuk, en als hij Connor niet had gehad, zou Jude zeker wat gevoeld hebben voor deze jongen.

“Hey Farkle,” zei hij terwijl hij een arm om Farkle’s schouder sloeg. Hij praatte in een lichtelijk Zuidelijk accent. Innerlijk gromde Jude; deze jongen kwam waarschijnlijk uit het Zuiden van de VS, wat nogal conservatief is, en zou waarschijnlijk niet heel accepterend zijn tegenover Jude en Connor’s relatie. “Waar zijn Riley en Maya?” vroeg de jongen, om zich heen kijkend rond het perron, zoekende naar de twee meiden.

“Ik weet niet waar Riley en Maya zijn. Meneer Matthews ging weg voor ik het hem kon vragen,” zei Farkle snel. Jude had moeite met Farkle te verstaan. Hij had nog nooit iemand zo snel horen praten. “Hij vroeg me alleen om Jude en Connor mee te nemen naar school.”

“Jude en Connor?” sprak de jongen terwijl hij fronste. Farkle wees in hun richting.

“Ik ben Connor, dat is Jude,” zei Connor.

“Hey, ik ben Lucas,” zei de nieuwe jongen.

“Hey,” mompelden Jude en Connor beiden.

Voordat ze zich verder konden introduceren arriveerde de metro, en Farkle gebaarde dat ze moesten instappen. Jude zat naast Connor, tegenover Lucas en Farkle, en begon de wagon door te kijken. Hij ging wat dichter tegen Connor aan zitten, steeds kijkend naar de reactie van de mensen om hen heen, en schoof steeds iets dichterbij toen hij geen staren zag. Niemand leek het iets te boeien, behalve Lucas en Farkle. Farkle was hem en zijn handelingen aan het bestuderen, alsof hij de reden erachter probeerde te raden. Lucas keek naar hem met één wenkbrauw opgeheven. Jude haalde zijn schouders op en besloot zo te blijven zitten totdat ze bij hun uitstaphalte waren.

Hij haatte elke seconde; het was beter dan helemaal niet bij Connor zijn, maar Jude was zo gewend aan Connor’s hand in de zijne, of Connor’s arm om zijn schouder, of om zijn hoofd op Connor’s schouder te leggen. Jude voelde zich niet veilig om dat hier te doen en hij haatte dat de maatschappij hem zo onveilig deed maken, maar ook dat hij zelf zo timide was.

Voordat hij in zijn eigen zelfhaat kon verdrinken zorgde Farkle ervoor dat hij de metro uit stapte en werd hij naar John Quincy Adams geleid. In de gang gingen Farkle en Lucas naar hun lessen en gingen zij naar de schoolleiding om hun kluisjes te krijgen voor die wee. Daarna gingen ze naar hun les. Toen ze daar aankwamen, zat iedereen al en waren er nog maar twee tafeltjes over, helemaal vooraan in de middelste rij.

Jude fronste; hij haatte het om vooraan te zitten. Het voelde alsof iedereen naar hem keek en bevooroordeeld was. Dat gevoel was versterkt omdat hij voor Farkle moest zitten. De jongen bleef maar naar hem kijken, alsof hij al Jude’s geheimen (en om eerlijk te zijn, Jude had een groot geheim dat hij ‘verborg’) probeerde te achterhalen. Wat raar was, was dat Farkle’s tafeltje niet precies achter de zijne stond, zoals elke andere tafel in de rij. Farkle’s tafeltje stond net iets meer naar links, net iets dichter bij Lucas.

De bel ging en Jude ging zitten terwijl meneer Matthews de klas binnenkwam. Achter hem kon Jude horen dat Farkle’s tafel bewoog terwijl Farkle’s hand gewelddadig de lucht doorkliefde.

“Ja, Farkle?” vroeg meneer Matthews.

“Waar zijn Riley en Maya?”

Meneer Matthews glimlachte.

“Riley en Maya zijn in San Diego voor een week. Zij gaan voor een week naar ehm –” Meneer Matthews pauzeerde, in zijn vingers knippend en kijkend naar Jude en Connor.

“Anchor Beach,” antwoordden zij in koor.

“Juist, Anchor Beach. We doen een uitwisselingsproject met hen, en dus in plaats van Riley en Maya hebben we Jude en Connor bij ons,” verklaarde meneer Matthews.

“Wacht… dus dit betekent dat ik een hele week heb waarin Maya me geen Huckleberry of Ranger Rick noemt, en niet ‘ha-hurrr’ in mijn gezicht schreeuwt?” vroeg Lucas hoopvol.

“Absoluut, Ranger Rick,” grapte Jude, kijkend hoe Lucas’ gezicht veranderde naar teleurstelling.

“In plaats daarvan krijg je een zware dosis Judicorn-sarcasme,” giechelde Connor.

“Oh mijn God, Connor, ik zweer ik ga je vermoorden,” gromde Jude.

“Judicorn huh? Opeens voel ik me niet meer zo slecht over Ranger Rick,” grinnikte Lucas.

“In ieder geval,” onderbrak meneer Matthews hen. “Ik zou graag zien dat jullie ervoor zorgen dat Jude en Connor zich welkom voelen, alsof ze deel zijn van deze school.”

Daarna lette Jude niet echt meer op. Over het algemeen was de klas het tegenovergestelde van hun klas op Anchor Beach; meneer Matthews gaf niet zoveel om orde, hij liet de leerlingen (voornamelijk Farkle) hem onderbreken zonder hun hand op te steken, en hij liet de klas snel van het eigenlijke onderwerp afdwalen. Jude volgde niet wat er gebeurde (dat is, de keren dat hij oplette), en schoot verwarde blikken naar Connor, die hem even verwarde blikken terug gaf.

Ze overleefden de schooldag zonder veel problemen, en na de lessen sprak Lucas hen aan op de weg naar buiten.

“Gaan jullie met mij en Farkle mee naar Topanga?” vroeg hij.

“Daar – daar logeren we toch?” antwoordde Jude, die verward een wenkbrauw optrok. Verwarring bleek de orde van de dag. Lucas begon te lachen terwijl Farkle erbij kwam staan.

“Nee, Topanga is bakkerijtje en cafeetje waar we altijd verblijven na school,” legde Lucas uit.

“Maar ik dacht dat ze –” ging Connor verder in dezelfde gedachtegang als Jude.

“Dat is ze ook, maar ze is ook de eigenaresse van het cafeetje,” voegde Farkle toe. “Mevrouw Svorski heeft het aan haar gegeven toen zij overleed.”

“Okay dan… waarom niet?” Jude haalde zijn shouders op, hij keek naar Connor, die achter hem stond. Het was niet alsof ze iets anders te doen hadden.

“Okay, leuk!” zei Lucas. Hij sloeg een arm om Farkle’s schouder terwijl ze weg liepen van school. Connor volgde zijn voorbeeld en deed hetzelfde bij Jude (ookal wist Jude dat Connor het gebaar anders bedoelde dan Lucas).

“Dus jullie komen beiden uit Californië?” vroeg Lucas, die probeerde een gesprek te beginnen terwijl ze liepen.

“Jude wel,” antwoordde Connor. “Ik kom eigenlijk uit Arizona, maar ik verhuisde naar San Diego toen ik vier was.”

“Hoe is San Diego?” vroeg Lucas.

“Heet,” antwoordde Jude. “Ten minste, in vergelijking met hier,” voegde hij toe, lichtelijk rillerig. Het was 22 graden in New York, maar vergeleken met San Diego’s temperaturen, die rond deze tijd van het jaar rond de 32 graden lagen, was het koud voor Jude.

“Ik snap wat je bedoelt,” grinnikte Lucas, die Jude zag bibberen. “Ik moest er ook aan wennen toen ik hierheen verhuisde vanuit Texas.”

“Waar kom jij vandaan, Farkle?” vroeg Connor beleefd, om Farkle in het gesprek te krijgen, aangezien hij nog geen woord had gezegd.

“Hier,” zei Farkle snel terwijl ze het cafeetje in liepen.

“Oh, dus jij bent hier wel aan gewend,” merkte Connor op terwijl hij ging zitten op een bank, naast Jude. Hun ruggen waren gekeerd naar de voorkant van het cafeetje. Bijna als een reflex legde Jude zijn hoofd op Connor’s schouder. Farkle’s ogen werden groot. Voordat hij iets kon zeggen kwam er een andere jongen binnenlopen die bij hen ging zitten.

“Ik denk niet dat wij elkaar al ontmoet hebben,” zei Jude, de jongen aankijkend terwijl hij Farkle negeerde, die eruitzag alsof hij elk moment kon barsten.

“Ik denk het ook niet, ook al ken ik jullie al wel, want ik zit in jullie klas,” antwoordde hij. “Ik ben Isaiah, noem me maar Zay.”

“Jullie twee zijn heel dicht bij elkaar, de hele dag al en doen de hele tijd raar. Waarom doen jullie zo raar?” Floepte Farkle eruit toen Zay zich had voorgesteld.

“Nou, ik weet niet of dicht bij elkaar zijn veel te maken heeft met ook maar iets,” verdedigde Jude zichzelf. “Jij en Lucas zijn bijna even dicht bij elkaar geweest als wij, ook de hele dag al.” Jude had gedacht dat het onmogelijk was, maar Farkle’s ogen werden nog groter toen hij dit zei.

“Okay, maar dat verklaart nog niet de rest,” viel Lucas bij. “Ik heb ook gemerkt dat jullie raar deden.”

“Het is gewoon dat – dat Connor en ik onze draai even moeten vinden. We weten niet of we jullie al echt als vrienden kunnen tellen,” gaf Jude toe. Hij schoof zijn hand in Connor’s gezichtsveld en hun handen vlochten zich ineen tussen hun benen, uit het zicht van de rest.

“Natuurlijk kun je ons als vrienden tellen!” antwoordde Lucas op een toon die klonk alsof Jude net de meest belachelijke opmerking in de geschiedenis van de wereld had gemaakt.

“Zullen we het ze dan maar vertellen?” fluisterde Jude in Connor’s oor.

“We zullen wel moeten nu,” zei Connor terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. “We zullen wellicht toch moeten uit zien te vinden of ze het waard zijn om onze tijd aan te besteden”

“Okay, wat er aan de hand is, is dat Connor en ik daten.” Kondigde Jude aan aan de groep. Hij beet op zijn onderlip terwijl hij keek hoe de andere drie jongens de informatie verwerkten.

“Zoals vriendje/vriendinnetje daten?” vroeg Farkle.

“Ja,” zei Jude zachtjes.

“Gatver man,” begon Zay. Bijna alsof ze in een tekenfilm zaten draaide Lucas zijn hoofd om naar Zay zodra die woorden uit zijn mond kwamen.

“What the hell, Zay?” riep Lucas meteen.

“Twee jongens zouden niet samen moeten zijn zoals een jongen en een meisje samen zijn. Dat is raar,” verdedigde Zay zich.

“Nee dat is het niet!” protesteerde Lucas. “Waarom denk je dat? Twee jongens kunnen samen zijn net als elk ander koppel! Het is 2015, for fuck’s sake Zay! Ik bedoel, wat zou je zeggen als –”

“Lucas, rustig,” smeekte Jude, die hem afkapte voor hij meer kon zeggen. De dingen die Zay zei waren niet eens zo slecht; hij en Connor hadden veel erger dan dat horen fluisteren terwijl ze door de gang in Anchor Beach liepen. En ‘wat zou je zeggen als’ was een slecht iets om te zeggen. Er was een grote kans dat, in zijn woede, Lucas iets gezegd zou kunnen hebben waar hij later spijt van zou krijgen.

“Dus jullie vinden het okay dat hij dit zegt over jullie?” vroeg Lucas, bijna schreeuwend terwijl zijn gezicht rood werd van woede.

“Nee, dat vinden we niet,” zei Connor beslist. “Maar wij zijn zeker van onszelf en van onze relatie, dus het maakt ons niet zo veel meer uit. En we zijn erachter gekomen dat als je in gaat op wat ze zeggen, je het alleen maar erger maakt.”

“Ja –” begon Zay.

“Houd je kop en ga weg!” schreeuwde Lucas naar hem.

“Whatever,” antwoordde Zay terwijl hij zijn handen in de lucht gooide in spot. “Maar hier is het laatste woord nog niet over gezegd!” voegde hij toe terwijl hij het cafeetje uit liep.

“De volgende keer laat je het gaan,” zei Jude tegen Lucas alsof hij hem een standje gaf.

“Waarom heeft dat geen effect op jullie?” tierde Lucas. “Het zou effect hebben op mij!”

“Als je het vaak genoeg hoort, houdt het op met pijn doen,” zei Connor, zijn schouders ophalend.

“Wacht… Jullie horen dit vaker?”

“Veel vaker,” zei Jude onbekommerd.

“Dat is… afschuwelijk,” stotterde Lucas, de kleur trok uit zijn gezicht. “Ik ehm – sorry, ik moet gaan. Tot morgen,” zei hij, Farkle op zijn schouder kloppend en hij liep snel weg.

“Lucas vindt dat hij zijn vrienden tegen alles moet beschermen. Hij doet er alles voor,” zei Farkle meteen toen Lucas buiten gehoorafstand was. “Dat is waarom hij zo van streek raakte over wat Zay zei. Je had hem moeten zien toen hij erachter kwam dat iemand mij pestte… Ik zweer, hij wou die gast in elkaar slaan!”

Jude keek naar Connor en gaf hem een blik die dicteerde dat hij niet geloofde dat Farkle’s uitleg de werkelijke bron was van Lucas’ reactie.

“We zullen hem morgen bedanken als we hem zien,” suggereerde Jude, terwijl hij Connor een blik worp om hem te waarschuwen dat ze er nog over zouden praten als ze alleen waren.

* * *

 

“Jij gelooft Farkle niet? Dat Lucas beschermend is?” Vroeg Connor bijna gelijk toen ze Riley’s kamer binnenkwamen en gingen zitten bij het raam.

“Jawel, ik geloof het wel, maar –” Jude stopte even, zuchtte en haalde zijn hand door zijn haar. “Iets aan de manier waarop hij praatte deed me vermoeden dat hij persoonlijk beledigd was door Zay’s opmerking. Je hoorde toch wel dat hij al wou beginnen met ‘Wat zou je zeggen als’, of niet?”

“Niet echt,” gaf Connor toe.

“Dat deed hij wel,” legde Jude uit. “Dat is waarom ik hem onderbrak. Ik wou niet dat hij iets zou zeggen waar hij nog niet klaar voor is of waar hij spijt van zou kunnen krijgen.”

“Wacht… jij denkt dat Lucas homo is?”

“Nee,” antwoordde Jude. “Nouja, misschien. Ik denk dat het een mogelijkheid is.”

“Jongens zoals Lucas zijn normaal gesproken niet homo,” zei Connor, zijn schouders ophalend.

“Jij bent een jongen zoals Lucas, en je bent homo,” zei Jude als reactie.

“Dat weet ik, Jude, maar ik ben de uitzondering die de regel bevestigd,” zei Connor terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde.

“Misschien, maar je beoordeelt hem nog wel als stereotype,” beargumenteerde Jude.

“Maakt het uit?” antwoorde Connor. “Wat hij ook mag zijn, het is niet ons probleem. We hebben hem vandaag pas ontmoet, we kennen hem helemaal nog niet.”

Jude kreeg de kans niet om daartegen te protesteren, want zijn telefoon ging en hij zag dat het skpe was.

“Waarschijnlijk mijn moeders,” zei Jude terwijl hij zijn ogen ten hemel sloeg. Hij klikte op zijn scherm en, tot zijn verbazing, zag dat er twee meiden voor het scherm zaten.

“Hey,” piepte Riley.

“Hey,” zeiden Jude en Connor in koor. Ze zaten met hun hoofden tegen elkaar, beiden erg moe (de jetlag was extreem, zelfs nog na twee dagen).

“Jullie zitten bij het raam, zie ik” merkte Maya op. “Waar hadden jullie het over?”

“We probeerden te bedenken wat we van Lucas en Farkle moeten vinden,” antwoordde Jude voordat Connor hem kon stoppen.

“Interessante personen, hè?” grinnikte Maya.

“Nogal ja,” merkte Jude op. “Farkle gaf me bijna een hartaanval toen hij vanochtend het raam binnenklom.”

“Daar hadden we jullie misschien voor moeten waarschuwen,” zei Riley terwijl ze glimlachte.

“Zou je denken?” vroeg Jude, een beetje brutaal.

“Lucas en Farkle zijn geweldige jongens,” zei Maya. “En als je ooit tegen ze zegt dat ik dat gezegd heb vermoord ik je!”

“Zij lijken wel geweldig te zijn inderdaad,” antwoordde Connor.

“Ze schijnen ook vrij close te zijn,” zei Jude snel, maar gaf een gilletje toen Connor in zijn arm kneep.

“Is er iets aan de hand?” vroeg Riley, ongerust naar Jude kijkend.

“Nee, er is niets,” antwoordde Connor snel. Meteen daarna fluisterde hij in Jude’s oor: “We blijven erbuiten, weet je nog?”

“Lucas en Farkle zijn beste vrienden geweest sinds Lucas naar New York kwam, een jaar geleden,” legde Riley uit.

“Dat is ongeveer hoelang ik Connor ken!” mijmerde Jude. “Het is bijna een jaar geleden dat ik begon op Anchor Beach.”

“Een jaar sinds dat je voor de klas stond met dat afschuwelijke bloempot kapsel,” giechelde Connor.

“Houd je kop,” mompelde Jude.

“Hey! Je was schattig!” zei Connor terwijl hij een arm om Jude’s middel sloeg.

“Dus jullie zijn toen meteen begonnen met daten?” vroeg Maya.

“Nee,” zei Jude.

“Het is nogal een lang verhaal,” antwoordde Connor.

“We hebben wat tijd,” zei Riley.

En dus vertelden ze het verhaal. Van Connor vader tot Daria, Connor’s schietincident en uiteindelijk wat er gebeurde in het ziekenhuis.

“Dat is zo mooi!” Riep Riley toen ze klaar waren.

“Meiden, het is etenstijd!” Hoorde Jude zijn moeder in de achtergrond roepen.

“Jullie kunnen maar beter gaan,” grinnikte Jude.

“We praten morgen wel verder! Doeidoei!” zei Riley en beëindigde het gesprek.

“Wij moeten maar naar bed gaan, het is laat,” zei Jude, naar zijn telefoon kijkend.

“Okay,” zei Connor, maar dat was bijna niet te horen doordat hij gaapte. Jude giechelde.

“Jup, het is zeker te laat voor Con,” plaagde hij. Connor knikte en gaapte nog een keer, dus ze kleedden zich om en toen ze beiden hun pyjama aan hadden gingen ze in het bed liggen. Ze gingen tegen elkaar aanliggen en vielen snel in slaap.

“Ik houd van je,” fluisterde Jude net voordat zijn ogen sloten.

“Ik ook van jou, Jude.”


	3. Chapter 3

De wekker ging veel te vroeg af de volgende ochtend (want elke tijd voor 10:00 was veel te vroeg). Ze liepen elkaar een beetje in de weg terwijl ze zich klaarmaakten, maar zaten uiteindelijk wel vroeg genoeg bij het raam.

“Ik vraag me af hoe vandaag zal gaan,” mompelde Jude terwijl hij zijn arm rond Connor’s torso legde en zijn hoofd op Connor’s schouder liet rusten.

“Ik zou het eerlijk gezegd niet weten,” antwoordde Connor. Hij legde zijn hoofd op Jude’s hoofd en sloeg zijn arm rond Jude’s schouders.

“Wat denk je dat Zay bedoelde met dat het laatste woord er nog niet over gesproken was?” Vroeg Jude. Zijn stem verried dat Jude gespannen was.

“Ik zou het echt niet weten,” zuchtte Connor. Om Jude rustig te maken aaide Connor Jude’s arm. “Maar ik denk dat het gewoon loze woorden waren.”

“Maar wat als ze dat niet waren?” vroeg Jude bangig.

“Dan zien we wel wat we doen,” zei Connor kalm. Hij deed zijn uiterste best om Jude kalm te houden.

“Het is gewoon dat – wanneer we bij Anchor Beach zijn weten we dat Taylor en Daria achter ons staan, maar hier op John Quincy Adams is er niemand die we kunnen vertrouwen als het uit de hand loopt,” legde Jude uit.

“En daar zit je fout!”

“What the hell?” riep Jude, terwijl hij dichter tegen Connor aankroop in een vergeefse poging om verder van de stem te zijn. “Gebruikt er niemand hier ooit de voordeur?”

“Niet echt,” zei Lucas terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. Hij klom door het raam en ging naast Jude zitten.

“De enige keren wat we ooit de voordeur hebben gebruikt waren toen Lucas hierheen kwam om Riley uit te vragen en toen we hier kwamen voor spelletjesavond,” voegde Farkle daaraan toe terwijl hij naast Connor ging zitten. Toen Farkle “Riley uit te vragen” zei, gaf Connor Jude een blik die Jude meteen negeerde.

“Worden Riley en Maya er niet gek van dat iedereen door het raam komt zonder waarschuwing?” vroeg Jude, nog steeds nahijgend van de schrik dat de jongens opeens binnenkwamen.  Zowel Farkle als Lucas haalden hun schouders op. “Dat is gestoord! Ik zou echt gek worden. Maar goed, waar zit ik fout?”

“Dat niemand achter jullie staat bij ons op school,” verduidelijkte Lucas.

“Ja! Wij staan achter jullie!” zei Farkle enthousiast.

“Er is niemand op school die ik niet kan tegenhouden,” ging Lucas dreigend verder.

“Er is niemand die Lucas en ik samen niet aankunnen. Zie je wel Jude, het is okay,” zei Connor zachtjes, terwijl hij Jude een kus op zijn voorhoofd gaf.

“Zolang jullie maar niet te ver gaan,” zei Jude terwijl hij direct naar Lucas staarde. Nadat Lucas gisteren bijna baldadig werd over een klein incident was Jude bang dat Lucas helemaal zou doordraaien.

“Oh, maak je maar geen zorgen over mij, ik denk niet dat ik iemand zou kunnen slaan,” zei Farkle, totaal niet inziend dat Jude het meer over Lucas had dan over hem.

“Ik denk ook niet dat Jude dat zou kunnen,” grinnikte Connor, meespelend met Farkle terwijl hij zachtjes in Jude’s hand kneep.

“Ik maak me geen zorgen over mij of Farkle,” zei Jude terwijl hij het oogcontact met Lucas verbrak en tussen Lucas en Connor heen en weer ging met zijn ogen. Connor was nooit goed geweest in rustig blijven als het eropaan kwam. Na Lucas’ explosie gisteren was Jude erg bezorgd dat één van hen (of beiden) door zou draaien als Zay of iemand anders iets verkeerd zou zeggen. “Jullie twee moeten kalm blijven.”

“Dat beloof ik lieverd,” antwoordde Connor. Zijn toon gaf aan dat hij het zou proberen, maar dat hij eigenlijk niks kon beloven, wat Jude al wel geanticipeerd had. Connor was zijn vriendje; als iemand hem lastig viel, had Connor het recht om in te grijpen. Lucas aan de andere kant…

“Lucas?” vroeg Jude, zich naar Lucas draaiend.

“Maar –” begon Lucas met protesteren voordat Jude zijn ogen half dichtkneep. “Ja okay,” ging Lucas met tegenzin akkoord.

* * *

 

Jude liep de school in met zijn hand in die van Connor. Hun hoofden waren opgeheven, maar ze namen wel hun omgeving in, rondkijkend naar de reacties. Lucas en Farkle flankeerden hen aan beide zijden. Connor was rustig, en Jude probeerde zo veel mogelijk van die rust te absorberen, maar dat was moeilijk, want Lucas straalde veel spanning uit. Jude wilde rustig worden; het was bijna tijd voor hun les. Geen van hen had Zay gezien, en niemand anders zei iets over hen. Ze waren open over hun relatie nu.

“Waarom ben jij zo gespannen?” vroeg Jude aan Lucas, zacht genoeg dat Connor het hopelijk niet zou kunnen horen.

“Oh, het is niks,” antwoordde Lucas krachtig, maar met zijn normale volume. Connor kneep in Jude’s hand, niet al te hard, maar hard genoeg om de boodschap over te brengen: laat het rusten. Jude keek naar Farkle, die net zo overtuigd leek over Lucas’ antwoord als Jude zelf. Ze hadden hun lokaal bereikt. Connor liet Jude even stilstaan voordat ze het lokaal inliepen.

“Jude, je kan niet zomaar gaan graven om uit te vinden wat er gaande is,” mompelde Connor streng.

“Connor, kijk naar Farkle,” beargumenteerde Jude, zijn hoofd naar het lokaal knikkend. Connor keek over Jude’s schouder naar de jongen, wiens wenkbrauwen waren opgeheven als Farkle naar Lucas keek. “Farkle lijkt net zo verward te zijn als dat ik ben,” ging Jude verder toen Connor weer naar hem keek. “Dit is niet normaal voor Lucas, en dat komt door wat er gisteren gebeurde, iets waar wij mede verantwoordelijk voor zijn.”

“Je neemt veel aan Jude,” zuchtte Connor.

Net toen liep meneer Matthews lang hen heen, het klaslokaal in. Hun gesprek stopte terwijl beide jongens snel ook het lokaal in gingen om te zitten voordat de les begon.

Zay kwam uiteindelijk veel te laat binnen, en als blikken konden doden, zouden alle vier de jongens er niet meer zitten. Jude gaf Zay zijn bitch face waar hij octrooi op had. Lucas en Connor knarsten met hun tanden, strak vooruit starend terwijl ze Zay compleet negeerden. Farkle had niks door, hij was veel te druk bezig met de les die meneer Matthews aan het geven was.

Zay zei niks; hij was slim genoeg om te weten dat hij beter geen gemene opmerkingen kon maken met meneer Matthews binnen gehoorafstand. Maar Jude wist dat, waarschijnlijk later, hij zou zeggen wat hij wou.

* * *

 

Jude haatte het, maar hij had gelijk. Hij en Connor waren met z’n tweeën de cafetaria ingelopen, voordat Lucas en Farkle er waren. Ze zaten aan de zelfde tafel als de dag ervoor en begonnen hun lunch te eten. Ze waren net bezig toen Zay naar ze toe kwam lopen en tegenover ze ging zitten. Zowel Jude als Connor lieten niet blijken dat ze hem hadden gezien. Jude hoopte dat als ze hem zouden negeren, hij weg zou gaan. Maar zijn hoop was tevergeefs, want Zay was nog maar net gaan zitten toen hij tegen ze begon te praten.

“Sorry, jullie kunnen hier niet zitten. Dit is een heterotafel.” sneerde Zay.

“Oh sorry, ik zal het bordje wel gemist hebben,” zei Jude brutaal terwijl hij niet eens weg keek van zijn sandwich.

“Waarom denken flikkers altijd dat ze het recht hebben om brutaal te zijn?” klaagde Zay. Connor werd wat meer gespannen, en ging wat meer naar voren zitten op zijn stoel. Jude reikte naar hem en legde zijn hand op Connor’s biceps. Connor zakte met tegenzin weer onderuit in zijn stoel. Dit was anders dan alles wat ze tot nu toe waren tegengekomen. Het was iets om mensen te horen fluisteren als ze langs kwamen lopen; het was iets totaal anders om deze hatelijke taal recht in hun gezicht te horen te krijgen. “Wat een watje, je laat je dierbare, magere, kleine vriendje je ervan weerhouden om –”.

“Wat de hel is je probleem, Zay?” spuugde Lucas uit terwijl hij naar de tafel kwam sprinten.

“Ik kan jou hetzelfde vragen,” zei Zay terwijl hij opstond zodat hij en Lucas elkaar recht aankeken. “Ik dacht dat je beter opgevoed was dan walgelijke mensen zoals hen te verdedigen.”

“Waag het niet me te vertellen dat je zo bent opgevoed, of dat je ouders dit goed zouden vinden!” zei Lucas als tegenargument. “Ik weet zeker dat ik over de knie zou gaan als ik ooit zoiets zou zeggen!”

“Dat zeg je wel, maar je had er schijnbaar geen moeite meer om andere homo’s te pesten in Texas,” antwoordde Zay sarcastisch.

“Ik ben veranderd en gegroeid. Ik deed wel meer dingen in Texas die niet goed waren. Dingen die ik nu weiger te doen,” gromde Lucas.

“En je denkt dat je door hen te beschermen een soort verzoening krijgt? Laat me je dit vertellen, Lucas: niets wat je kunt doen zal ooit dat bloed van je handen krijgen.”

De gehele cafetaria was stil geworden en keek naar de confrontatie tussen de twee jongens.

“Waag het niet om mij te vertellen dat het mijn schuld was! Ik heb geprobeerd om hem te stoppen!” brulde Lucas terwijl hij Zay bij zijn schouders pakte, hem oppakte en hem tegen de muur achter hen beukte. Jude tikte Connor aan, wanhopig proberende Connor zo ver te krijgen om tussenbeide te komen. “Ik heb hem verteld dat ik zou stoppen hem te pesten! Ik heb hem verteld dat ik hem zou beschermen voor jou! Ik ben zelfs uit de kast gekomen voor hem zodat hij niet zou doormaken wat ik doormaakte. Ik heb alles gedaan wat ik kon, Zay. Jij bent degene met bloed aan je handen!”

“Zei je nou dat je een flikker bent, net als zij?” vroeg Zay, zijn stem vol walging.

“En wat zou het uitmaken als ik dat ben?” schreeuwde Lucas, terwijl hij Zay nog een keer hard tegen de bakstenen aan beukte. Connor sprong op en rende naar de twee jongens toe om hen uit elkaar te halen. “Ga je nu mij ook proberen te pesten? Want als je dat doet, ik zweer je dat je zal wensen dat je me nooit hebt gekend,” tierde Lucas verder.

“Lucas,” zei Connor kalm, terwijl hij een hand op zijn schouder legde. Lucas keek naar hem en liet Zay gaan. Hij hijgde en zijn ogen leken uit zijn gezicht te komen. Zijn gehele gezicht was rood en woede brandde nog in zijn pupillen. “Lucas, hij is het niet waard.”

“Tuurlijk, luister naar je walgelijke zondaar van een vriend,” spotte Zay. Connor was voorbereid, hij greep Lucas’ arms en voorkwam dat Lucas Zay sloeg. Zay vloog de cafetaria uit. Connor bleef Lucas vasthouden, hoe moeilijk dat ook was. Hij had moeite met Lucas tegenhouden terwijl Lucas probeerde om achter Zay aan te gaan. Toen Lucas eenmaal gekalmeerd was verslapte zijn schouders en hoofd, en hij liet Connor hem terug leiden naar de tafel waar Jude nog steeds zat, zijn mond openhangend. De hele cafetaria was doodstil, en ieder paar ogen keek Lucas aan terwijl hij ging zitten.

“Waarom kijkt iedereen me aan?” fluisterde Lucas. Hij had opgemerkt dat iedereen naar hem staarde toen zijn adrenaline weer op peil gekomen was en hij weer controle had over zijn zintuigen.

“Je ehm… je hebt zojuist de hele cafetaria verteld dat je homo bent,” legde Connor voorzichtig uit, want Jude’s mond hing nog steeds open in verbazing.

“Ik WAT?” piepte Lucas terwijl al het kleur uit zijn gezicht verdween.

“Hey jongens, wat is er, waarom is iedereen zo stil?” vroeg Farkle snel terwijl hij ging zitten. In Connor’s perceptie was Farkle zenuwachtig door de doodse stilte die er in de cafetaria hing.

“O-oh, h-het is, ehm, n-niks,” stotterde Lucas terwijl hij onhandig opstond. “I-ik ben z-zo t-terug.”

“Dat was raar. Wat is er aan de hand met Lucas?” Farkle fronste, starend naar de deur waar Lucas net door was verdwenen.

“Ik weet het niet zeker,” antwoordde Connor. “Maar ehm… Daar ga ik achter komen.”

“Wacht, ik dacht dat we niet zouden mengen,” zei Jude, die eindelijk van de schrik af was.

“We zitten nu zeker wel in deze situatie, of we het nu willen of niet. En nu we in deze situatie zitten moeten we wel mengen,” zuchtte Connor terwijl hij opstond. “Waar zou Lucas zich het snelst verstoppen?” vroeg hij aan Farkle.

“In het kamertje van Harley, de conciërge,” antwoordde Farkle. “Maar ik snap niet –”

Connor hoorde de rest van wat Farkle niet, want hij was al weggesprint, op zoek naar Lucas. Toen hij het kamertje hand gevonden wat Farkle had genoemd stopte hij. Hij nam een moment om zichzelf klaar te maken en klopte voorzichtig op de deur. Toen hij geen antwoord kreeg, klopte hij wat harder. Na een aantal seconden ging de deur een klein beetje open.  
“Wat wil je?” gromde Lucas scherp voordat hij had gezien dat het Connor was. “Oh, jij bent het.”

“Mag ik binnenkomen?”

“Okay, sure.”

Connor stapte de kleine ruimte binnen, die tot de nok toe gevuld was met schoonmaakspullen, met uitzondering van het bureau in de hoek waar Lucas zat. Zijn knieën lagen tegen een kast aan, waar Lucas was neergestreken boven op het bureau. Connor kwam voorzichtig dichterbij, zachtjes pratend.

“Gaat alles goed?”

“Niet echt,” snikte Lucas, terwijl hij naar Connor keek met ogen die al rood waren geworden van het huilen.

“Ik ken dat gevoel. Ik herinner me dat ik meteen heel veel spijt had dat ik per ongeluk uit de kast was gekomen voor mijn vader,” deelde Connor, proberend om Lucas een beetje comfort te bieden terwijl hij een stukje lege muur vond om tegenaan te leunen.

“Het is niet spijt, het is angst,” verbeterde Lucas, zijn stem aarzelend en onstabiel.

“Ja, dat had ik ook. Ik neem aan dat je er nog niet klaar voor bent om uit de kast te zijn?” vroeg Connor. Lucas knikte grimmig. "Ik snap het, echt waar, maar je hebt nu geen keus. Het zuigt dat het een soort doos van Pandora is; er is geen mogelijkheid om terug te kruipen."

“Dus – dus wat gebeurt er?”

“Je gaat verder waar je gebleven was,” zei Connor, zijn schouders ophalend. “Je bent niet veranderd. Mensen weten gewoon net iets meer over je dan dat ze eerst deden.”

“M-maar ik voel me alsof er wel iets is veranderd,” antwoordde Lucas, terwijl hij nerveus op zijn lip beet.

“Ik denk dat dat wel overgaat na een paar dagen. Tenminste, ik weet dat dat voor mij zo was. In de tussentijd zijn Jude en ik hier, en we zullen ons best doen om het wat makkelijker voor je te maken, en ik weet zeker dat F –”

“Waarom heb je me dit niet verteld?” riep Farkle terwijl hij de kamer binnenstormde.

“Sorry, ik probeerde je iets meer tijd te geven,” hijgde Jude, die net een aantal seconden na Farkle de kamer binnenrende, terwijl Lucas een antwoord probeerde te formuleren. Jude boog, klemde zijn knieën in zijn handen en probeerde op adem te komen. “Hij rede weg zodra ik hem vertelde wat er was gebeurd, en nouja, Farkle was sneller dan ik had verwacht.”

“Je bent ook niet precies de snelste of beste renner, lieverd,” giechelde Connor, terwijl hij naar Jude liep en hem op zijn rug klopte, waarna hij zijn focus weer legde op Lucas en nu ook Farkle.

“Ik ben je beste friend! Waarom moest ik dit van hem (Farkle wees naar Jude) horen en niet van jou zelf?” vroeg Farkle, ontevreden dat hij nog geen antwoord had gekregen.

“Ik was in paniek!” schoot Lucas terug, terwijl hij bijna in tranen uitbarstte. “Ik was sowieso niet van plan om uit de kast te komen, en ik wist niet wat ik moest doen!”

“Je hebt een jaar de tijd gehad! We zijn vrienden geweest voor een jaar, en je hebt nooit gedacht dat ik dit zou moeten weten?” drukte Farkle zijn vinger op de zere plek, het volume van zijn stem stijgend.

“Ik was bang dat ik je zou verliezen, okay?” mompelde Lucas. Hij deed zijn best om Farkle niet recht in zijn ogen aan te kijken. “Ik was bang voor wat je zou zeggen en ik wou mijn beste vriend niet verliezen. Daarom heb ik het niet verteld.”

“Je dacht dat ik mijn rug naar je toe zou keren als je uit de kast zou komen? Ik kan niet geloven dat je zo over mij denkt,” antwoordde Farkle. Zijn antwoord hing aan elkaar met pijn. Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit. Jude ging snel achter hem aan.

“Farkle, geef hem even wat tijd,” vroeg Jude voorzichtig. “Ik beloof je dat hij het nooit zo bedoeld heeft. Als je in de kast zit wordt je perceptie van mensen gekleurd door de gedachten aan de slechtst mogelijke uitkomst in plaats van de realiteit van wat hun reactie zal zijn. Geloof me, dit weet ik vanuit ervaring.”

“Ik geloof je, maar het doet nog steeds pijn. Ik dacht dat Lucas en ik elkaar alles toevertrouwden,” zei Farkle. Zijn houding verslapte en tranen vormden zich in de hoek van zijn oog.

“Farkle, zeg mij eens eerlijk, heb jij al jouw geheimen aan Lucas verteld?” vroeg Jude. Hij spande zijn ogen samen en keek Farkle aan.

“Nou ik – ehm, er zijn er een paar die ik hem nog niet heb verteld,” mompelde Farkle terwijl hij zijn handen in zijn zakken schoof.

“Dan mag je eigenlijk niet zo overstuur raken,” concludeerde Jude. “Sorry als ik dit te bot zeg, maar dit is moeilijker geweest voor Lucas dan dat het ooit voor jou kan zijn. En op dit moment heeft hij zijn vrienden harder nodig dan wie dan ook. Hij is zojuist uit de kast gekomen, en hij heeft zoveel van jouw hulp nodig als dat hij krijgen kan.”

“Ja, ik denk dat je gelijk hebt,” zijn schouders verslapten en hij ging weer terug naar de kamer waar Lucas was.

“Ik ben misschien een beetje te dramatisch geweest,” gaf Farkle toe terwijl hij naar Lucas schuifelde.

“Jij en Riley zijn daar beiden erg goed in,” grinnikte Lucas.

“Dat zal ik haar vertellen,” zei Farkle terug als grap. Ze lachten beiden voor een moment voordat er een ongemakkelijke stilte viel.

“Zo… zijn wij weer okay?” vroeg Lucas schuw, voordat hij hoopvol naar Farkle keek.

“Ja,” knikte Farkle. “Sorry dat ik zo reageerde.”

“Het is okay.” Lucas haalde zijn schouders op, ging staan en sloeg zijn arm om Farkle’s schouder heen. Samen liepen ze de kamer uit en lieten ze Jude en Connor achter.

“Dat was bijna een ramp,” zei Jude terwijl hij gerust uitademde.

“Ik had waarschijnlijk naar je moeten luisteren hè?”

“Nee,” antwoordde Jude terwijl hij zijn arm om Connor heen sloeg, tegen hem aanleunde en hem een snelle kus op zijn wang gaf. “Als ik geen gelijk gehad zou hebben, zou het heel beschamend geweest zijn voor ons beiden. Jij weerhield me ervan dat te doen, maar je was niet bang om tussenbeide te komen toen het fout ging, dus dat was hoe het moest gaan. Dat is waarom ik van ons houd; we wegen tegen elkaar op.”

“Wauw, dat is waarschijnlijk het meest kleffe en romantische wat ik jou ooit heb horen zeggen, Jude”  lachte Connor terwijl hij Jude lieflijk tegen zijn zij aan drukte.

“Wen er maar niet aan,” grapte Jude.

“Hey, wat zeg je ervan nu we hier toch alleen zijn –”

“Hoe verleidelijk dat ook is, de bel is al gegaan voor de les,” zuchtte Jude, die hem in plaats van Connor’s voorstel alleen een snelle kus op zijn lippen gaf voordat hij zijn vriendje door de deur leidde.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude lag met zijn hoofd in Connor’s schoot en hij probeerde alles wat die dag was gebeurd te verwerken. Zay. Lucas. Farkle. Een simpel uitwisselingsproject was uitgegroeid tot een complete chaos, aangezien Lucas’ vriendschap met Zay bijna niet te repareren viel nu Lucas uit de kast was gekomen en Zay zichzelf had geprofileerd als het slechtste soort homofoob. Om nog maar niet te spreken over het feit dat ook al hadden Lucas en Farkle het goedgemaakt, er nog steeds iets niet helemaal goed ging tussen die twee gedurende de hele middag. Jude was zich ervan bewust dat dit zijn en Connor’s fout was. Zij waren als buitenstaanders binnengedrongen in wat een stabiel ecosysteem was, en alleen hun aanwezigheid had het hele systeem uit elkaar getrokken. De enige overgebleven vraag was hoe ze het konden fixen.

Jude had net zijn mond opengedaan om Connor die vraag te stellen toen zijn telefoon oplichtte en Skype naar voren kwam. Jude klikte zijn camera aan.

“Hey,” mompelde Jude moe. Hij legde zijn hoofd op Connor’s schouder aangezien hij geen kracht meer had om het overeind te houden.

“Lange dag gehad?” vroeg Riley sympathiek toen ze de jongens goed had bekeken.

“Je hebt geen idee,” grinnikte Connor, die zijn hoofd voorzichtig op die van Jude legde.

“Okay, wat is er aan de hand?” vroeg Riley. Maya sloeg haar ogen ten hemel toen ze Riley’s commanderende toon hoorde. Maya wist dat Riley er alles aan zou doen om de situatie beter te maken. Dat was gewoon hoe Riley was. Het maakte niet uit dat ze bijna 5.000 kilometer van de bron van het probleem was, ook al was het bijna onmogelijk voor haar om het beter te maken.

“Laten we beginnen bij het feit dat Zay de stereotype Texaanse homofoob is,” Zuchtte Jude.

“En ten tweede zijn we erachter gekomen dat Lucas –” Begon Connor voordat Jude hem het zwijgen oplegde.

“Het is beter dat we ze dat niet vertellen,” fluisterde Jude. “We moeten het Lucas zelf laten vertellen wanneer hij daar klaar voor is.”

“Ze weten het al.”

Jude sprong niet eens meer op deze keer, maar in plaats daarvan rolde hij zijn ogen en gaf Lucas een zacht duwtje.

“Je hebt het hen al verteld?” vroeg Jude. Zijn stem was rustig, ook al was zij geïrriteerd door nog een persoon die onaangekondigd bij hen kwam. Dit is wat Lucas, Riley, Maya en Farkle altijd deden, en Jude moest maar door die zure appel heen bijten.

“Ja,” zuchtte Lucas, die een hand door zijn bruine haar heen haalde. “Ik heb het ze een aantal maanden geleden verteld. Ik moest er gewoon met iemand over praten. Maar vertel alsjeblieft niet aan Farkle dat ik het eerst aan hen heb verteld.”

“Dus – dus ik was de laatste die je het vertelde?”

Jude en Connor draaiden zich naar Farkle, die buiten het raam stond, maar Lucas bevroor en werd gespannen, realiserend dat Farkle had gehoord wat hij zei.

“Uhh, de laatste die wat weet? Er is niks om te weten. Waar heb je het over Farkle?” stamelde Riley door de telefoon, vergeefs proberend Lucas te redden.

“Weet je, laat maar. Het is vrij duidelijk wat er gaande is en het spijt me dat ik hier gekomen ben,” zei Farkle koud. Hij draaide zich om en klauterde snel de brandladder af zodat niemand hem zou zien huilen.

“Farkle, wacht!” riep Lucas, die zich omdraaide en uit het raam leunde. Toen het duidelijk werd dat de jongen geen intentie had om te stoppen of om terug te komen, draaide Lucas zich weer terug en liet zijn schouders hangen. In zijn handen begroef hij zijn gezicht.

“Laat je hem nu gewoon weglopen?” vroeg Riley.

“Ga hem achterna, Lucas,” stemde Connor met haar in. Hij dacht aan de dag dat Jude van hem wegrende tijdens het schoolfeest op het strand. “Het is niet goed om iemand te laten weggaan wanneer ze zo overstuur zijn. Ik kan het weten.”

“Het maakt niet uit. Hij haat me nu,” mompelde Lucas.

“Farkle haat niemand, dombo! Niet eens zijn aarts-nemesis Smackle!” Zei Maya streng. Jude moest hard vechten om zijn ogen niet ten hemel te slaan. Farkle en Smackle? Wat was het met New York en bizarre namen?

“M-maar –” probeerde Lucas hen tegen te spreken.

“Als je het niet doen zal ik ervoor zorgen dat Maya je zal slaan als we terugkomen naar New York, ik zweer het!” waarschuwde Riley. Lucas keek voorzichtig naar de meiden, die dezelfde strenge blik op hun gezichten hadden. Het protest werd ontnomen van zijn lippen. Weifelend klom hij uit het raam. “Waag het niet om terug te komen tot je met hem gepraat hebt! Zelfs al moet je hem achtervolgen tot hij thuis is!” voegde Riley toe.

Lucas liep de brandtrap af terwijl hij probeerde te bedenken wat hij tegen Farkle zou zeggen. Welke verklaring was er (behalve de waarheid) die hem niet zouden profileren als een klootzak? Sjokkend door de koude nacht kwam er maar één mogelijke optie bij hem op: de waarheid. Er was geen leugen die Lucas kon bedenken die zou kunnen werken. Farkle de waarheid vertellen was een angstaanjagend vooruitzicht voor Lucas. Farkle was verliefd op Riley en Maya; dat was heel evident. Farkle had geen gevoelens voor hem op die manier, en zodra Farkle achter Lucas’ gevoelens zou komen… Lucas huiverde bij de gedachte aan hoe hij zou reageren.

Maar Lucas had geen tijd meer om na te denken, want de andere jongen was in zicht. Farkle’s hoofd hing naar beneden terwijl hij langzaam over de stoep sjokte, op weg naar huis.

“Farkle?” riep Lucas zacht naar de jongen. Farkle reageerde bijna onmiddellijk. Hij draaide zich om en liep boos naar Lucas toe. Zelfs in het zachte licht van de lantaarnpalen kon Lucas de tranen in Farkle’s bloeddoorlopen ogen zien.

“Ik dacht dat ik je beste vriend was!” schreeuwde Farkle terwijl hij Lucas naar achter probeerde te duwen (ook al was Lucas groter en sterker en kon gemakkelijk overeind blijven). “Ik dacht dat we elkaar al onze geheimen zouden vertellen! Maar toch heb je iedereen je grootste geheim verteld voordat je naar mij kwam! Je hebt tegen me gelogen, dus alsjeblieft, stop met het voordoen dat je om me geeft en laat me met rust.”

Lucas keek terwijl Farkle zich weer omdraaide en weg liep. De paniek nam toe met elke stap die Farkle zette.

“Ik geef te veel om je, oké?” floepte Lucas eruit. Farkle draaide zich in een ruk om en keek hem vragend aan. De boosheid verdween niet van zijn gezicht. “Ik heb het je niet verteld omdat ik te veel om je geef.”

“Wat de hel bedoel je daarmee?” vroeg Farkle hard. Razernij was nog steeds de toon van elk woord dat uit zijn mond kwam.

“Het – het b-betekend dat ik je leuk vind, Farkle,” stotterde Lucas. Hij nam diep adem, proberend zijn nervositeit onder controle te krijgen. “A-als meer dan alleen je beste vriend. Ik bedoel – ik denk dat ik van je h-hou – e-en ik was bang dat als ik je vertelde dat ik h-homo ben, je erachter zou komen en dat je het raar zou vinden en dat je mijn b-beste vriend niet meer wou zijn.”

De woorden raasden uit Lucas’ mond voordat hij er erg in had. Hij was zo bang om Farkle te verliezen dat hij het enige gezegd had dat hem had kunnen stoppen, de waarheid. Lucas staarde naar Farkle’s blanco, onleesbare uitdrukking, voelend hoe de tranen in de hoeken van zijn ogen begonnen te vormen. Als Farkle niet reageerde, betekende dat dat hij naar en manier zocht om Lucas niet al te hard te laten vallen.

“Wauw,” mompelde Farkle. Een kleine glimlach begon zich te vormen op zijn gezicht. Nu was het Lucas’ beurt om vragend naar Farkle te kijken.

“Wat bedoel je met ‘wauw’?”

“Ik bedoel dat het nu allemaal duidelijk wordt,” zei Farkle, zijn schouders ophalend. Hij liep naar Lucas toe zodat er maar een paar centimeter tussen hen in zat. “De manier waarop je altijd dicht bij me bent, redenen vindt om me aan te raken, de stomme glimlachjes – het was allemaal omdat je me leuk vindt, en dat had ik niet eens door,” ging Farkle verder terwijl hij Lucas’ armen greep en nog dichterbij ging staan.

“Wat betekent d –”

Voordat hij zijn vraag kon afmaken werd Lucas onderbroken door zachte lippen die over die van hem pasten. Lucas was geschrokken. Lucht verliet zijn longen en zijn ogen werden groot terwijl hij probeerde te verwerken wat er gebeurde. Zijn gehele lichaam voelde bevroren, met uitzondering van zijn armen die hij onbewust om de kleinere jongen had geslagen en waarmee hij hem dichter naar zich toe drukte.

“J-je – Je kuste me,” zei Lucas toen Farkle zich terugtrok. Zijn hoofd was een mistige warrigheid door wat er zojuist gebeurd was.

“H-hetspijtmeikhaddatnietmoetendoenhetgingveelteverenikhadhetnietmoetendoen,” ratelde Farkle nerveus terwijl hij zich uit Lucas’ omhelzing probeerde te wrikken.

“Wacht, nee. Het is oké,” onderbrak Lucas hem. De woorden sneden door de warrigheid terwijl hij Farkle nog steeds tegen zich aan hield. “Ik was gewoon verbaasd. Ik had niet gedacht dat je mij ook leuk vond. Ik dacht dat je Riley en Maya leuk vond.”

“Biseksualiteitbestaatooknogweetjewel. Maarikvindzenietopdiemanierleuk. Dathebiknooitgedaanikprobeerdemezelfvoordegektehouden.”

“Farkle, rustig. Ik kan je nauwelijks verstaan,” zei Lucas zachtjes. Het maakte hem iets meer comfortabel dat Farkle net zou nerveus en onzeker was als hijzelf.

“Jij – jij bent de eerste persoon die ik echt leuk heb gevonden,” antwoordde Farkle. Hij had moeite met niet zo ratelen zoals ervoor.

“Ja, het zelfde geldt voor mij,” antwoordde Lucas. Hij pauzeerde even, want er ging een gedachte door zijn hoofd. “Hey, er is iets belangrijks dat ik jullie moet vertellen. Ik bedoel, iedereen, Riley, Maya, Jude en Connor ook,” Lucas haalde diep adem, pakte Farkle’s hand en nam hem mee terug naar Riley’s kamer.

* * *

 

“We moeten iets doen aan Zay,” zei Riley toen Lucas uit zicht was.

“Wat is er met Zay?” vroeg Mariana, die op het bed kwam zitten en in beeld kwam. Ze hoefde niet te vragen wie Zay was, want Riley en Maya hadden alles verteld over hun vrienden (op Mariana’s verzoek; ze moest weten met wie haar broertje de week zou spenderen).

“Één van hun vrienden –”

“Hij is niet onze vriend,” kwam Riley tussendoor. “Niet als hij zo slecht is als jij zegt.”

“Slecht?” vroeg Mariana.

“Hij is een homofoob,” antwoordde Connor.

“En vrij serieus.” voegde Jude toe.

“Gaat alles goed met jullie?” vroeg Mariana. Een blik van bezorgdheid viel meteen over haar gezicht. “Hij heeft jullie toch niet gepest?”

“Nee – ik bedoel, hij probeerde het,” zei Jude, zijn schouders ophalend. “Maar Lucas ging op hem in en blijkbaar is Zay bang voor Lucas.”

“Iedereen is bang voor Lucas. Niemand durft hem boos te maken, punt,” maakte Maya duidelijk.

“Hmm… hebben jullie geprobeerd met Zay te praten over wat hij heeft gezegd?” vroeg Maya, niet automatisch gelovend wat de andere vier zouden bedenken om het beter te maken. Vanuit waar hij zat in New York kon hij de blik op zijn zus’ gezicht herkennen; je begon iets te plannen.

“Lucas probeerde het, maar hij was behoorlijk boos en begon te schreeuwen. Ik weet niet zeker of Zay echt naar hem luisterde,” antwoordde Connor.

“Misschien is dit het niet waard,” merkte Jude op, ook al was hijzelf er niet helemaal van overtuigd. Meer dan alles was hij bezig om Mariana tijd te gunnen om iets te bedenken.

“Zay is maar 14 jaar. Hij is nog jong en kan nog invloed opdoen en – ik denk dat hij gewoon na-aapt wat hij in Texas heeft gehoord,” legde Mariana haar perspectief uit. Een plan had zich al gevormd in haar hoofd. “Misschien als iemand hem zou onderwijzen, zou hij zich realiseren hoe pijnlijk de dingen zijn die hij heeft gezegd.”

“Mijn vader is onze geschiedenisleraar,” merkte Riley op. “Er zou een les kunnen zijn die hij kan geven om het over te brengen.”

“Dat is precies wat ik dacht!” riep Mariana enthousiast uit. “Riley, kan jij ervoor zorgen dat je vader een les geeft over de Stonewall-rellen?”

“Oh, geloof mij, daar hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken,” grinnikte Maya. “Als je ons nodig hebt voor je plan, kun je op ons rekenen.”

“Geweldig! Ik –”

“Mariana! Je bent te laat voor dansen, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” hoorde Jude Stef roepen door de speaker. Ze gebruikte haar standaard “schiet op” zin.

“Ik moet nu gaan naar dansen, maar laat me weten hoe het gaat, Judicorn. Ik spreek je later,” zei Mariana terwijl ze hem een handkus gaf voor ze uit beeld verdween.

“Ik wou dat wij daaraan gedacht hadden,” zei Riley tegen Maya, overstuur dat Jude’s zus sneller een plan had bedacht dan zijzelf.

“Je kan ze niet allemaal overwinnen, Riles,” zei Maya, haar hand op Riley’s rug.

Net toen kwamen Lucas en Farkle onhandig door het raam naar binnen klimmen (onhandig omdat beide jongens het vertikten om elkaars hand los te laten).

“Dus, hoe ging het?” vroeg Riley, een glimlach vormend op haar gezicht toen haar ogen op de vervlochten handen vielen.

“Geweldig!” piepte Farkle, terwijl Lucas naar hun vervlochten handen staarde en bloosde.

“Ja,” mompelde Lucas instemmend.

“Dus, zijn jullie nu samen?” vroeg Connor, een ‘ik zei het je toch’ blik van Jude negerend.

“Weet ik niet,” antwoordde Lucas. “Er is iets wat ik jullie allemaal moet vertellen, en nadat ik dat heb verteld, weet ik niet of jullie mijn vrienden nog willen blijven.”

“Spuug het uit, Huckleberry,” commandeerde Maya toen er een lange, ongemakkelijke stilte viel.

Lucas nam diep adem voordat hij antwoordde.

“Nu jullie weten dat ik gay ben, moet ik jullie vertellen wat de echte reden is dat ik hierheen ben gekomen vanuit Texas. Ik-ik was niet geschorst vanwege vechten. Ik heb dat bedacht om de waarheid te vermijden.”

“Dus wat is er gebeurd?” vroeg Riley. Ze keek naar Lucas met nieuwgierige ogen. Lucas opende zijn mond om te praten, maar de woorden verdwenen in zijn keel. Farkle, die Lucas’ nervositeit aanvoelde, kneep zachtjes in diens hand als steun en keek hem aan met zijn begrijpende, blauwe ogen.

“Ik heb een kind zelfmoord zien plegen.” Duwde Lucas eruit. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht terwijl die woorden zijn mond verlieten.

“Wat?” antwoordden ze allemaal in koor.

“Er was een jongen, Travis, die uit de kast kwam op mijn oude school toen wij 13 jaar waren. Hij was een lieve jongen – ik bedoel, ik had geen crush op hem, maar hij was heel aardig en ik wilde dat er niks met hem zou gebeuren. Dus toen hij uit de kast kwam, zorgde ik ervoor dat alle pesters hem met rust lieten. Nouja, alle pesters, behalve Zay. Ik – ik kon gewoon niet tegen Zay opstaan. Ik was te bang voor wat hij zou denken – wat hij zich zou realiseren als ik Travis’ kant koos. Ik keek toe hoe Zay afschuwelijke dingen tegen Travis deed en zei. Ik realiseerde me niet hoe erg hij het zich aantrok, en toen ik het uiteindelijk wel deed – nouja, dat is de dag die ik mezelf nooit kan vergeven, noch kan vergeten,” zei Lucas zacht, bibberend.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucas huiverde. Hij liep achter Zay aan die zijn bekende route naar Travis’ kluisje bewandelde. Lucas begreep niet waarom Zay Travis pestte. Hij was alleen maar homoseksueel – hij had Zay nooit beledigd of aangevallen. Hij had niks persoonlijks tegen Zay gedaan om deze behandeling te verdienen. Het was niet alsof Lucas Zay zou stoppen. Als hij dat zou doen, zou Zay denken dat hij ook gay is en – Lucas wou niet zijn enige vriend verliezen._

_Zoals altijd, toen Zay zijn pesten begon, dacht Lucas ergens anders aan, Zay’s woorden blokkerend. Hij keek naar alles behalve het kleine, onverdedigde jongetje dat Zay’s doelwit was. Dat was totdat hij de woorden hoorde die door zijn beschermende muur heen braken._

_“Waarom doe je ons niet allemaal een plezier en val dood, perverseling,” spuugde Zay._

_“Okay,” antwoordde Travis emotieloos. Hij sloot zijn kluisje en liep langzaam weg terwijl Zay juichte._

_Lucas zijn lichaam kouder worden door Travis’ makkelijke antwoord. De jongen klonk zo moe en het deed Lucas huiveren. Lucas had het afschuwelijke buikgevoel dat Travis serieus was. Lucas wist dat hij iets moest doen._

_Meteen toen school uit was rende Lucas naar Travis’ huis (hij wist nog waar het was aangezien ze toen ze klein waren vrienden waren geweest), biddend dat Travis niet vroeg naar huis was gegaan en het al gedaan had. De voordeur was open, wat Lucas’ hart in zijn borst deed zinken. Travis was zo moedeloos geweest toen hij thuis was gekomen dat hij niet eens de moeite had genomen om de deur dicht te doen, en dat was geen goed teken. Lucas rende het pad op en dook het huis in._

_“Travis?” riep Lucas naar binnen, luisterend naar een antwoord. Alles wat hij hoorde was gesnuif aan de andere kant van de hal. Hij liep langzaam daar de andere kant en vond Travis op zijn bed, zijn wangen bedekt met tranen. Op het eerste gezicht leek het nog onder controle te zijn. Op het tweede gezicht zag Lucas wat de jongen in zijn hand had: een pistool dat, op het moment, op zijn heup gericht was. Lucas liet een bang gejank uit, wat Travis hoorde._

_“Wat doe jij hier?” gromde Travis, zijn hoofd draaide zich naar Lucas. Lucas wist niet wat hij moest antwoorden. Eigenlijk wist hij dat zelf ook niet, behalve dat er één ding al de hele dag door zijn hoofd had gespookt._

_“Doe het niet,” smeekte Lucas. “Het – het zal beter worden… maar doe het niet.”_

_“Wat maakt het jou nou uit?” Travis lachte naar hem, maar het was een humorloze, gevoelloze lach._

_“Ik wil niet dat je jezelf vermoordt!” riep Lucas, zijn stem haalde een niveau van wanhoop die hij nog nooit van zichzelf had gehoord._

_“En dat betekent dat je het iets uitmaakt? Bullshit! Het enige wat je hebt gedaan is gekeken hoe hij me constant pestte!”_

_“Ik kon hem niet stoppen! Als ik dat zou proberen, zou hij weten dat ik het ook ben en hij – hij mag dat niet weten”_

_“Dus – dus je wist hoe veel het pijn deed om dat te horen, maar je zei niks?”_

_“Ik weet het, ik ben een lafaard,” zei Lucas, slikkend. Travis had gelijk; het deed hem ook pijn, en hij had niks gezegd om Zay te stoppen. In plaats daarvan blokkeerde hij Zay’s woorden en – dacht er niet aan om Travis te helpen._

_“Weet je, het maakt niet uit. Ik ben zo moe, Lucas. Het gebeurt niet alleen op school, ik krijg het 10.000 keer erger hier van mijn vader. Mijn moeder is een lafaard en durft niets te doen tegen hem en het is gewoon zo moeilijk. Ik kan het gewoon niet meer aan,” zuchtte Travis. Hij haalde het veiligheidsslot van het pistool en bracht het pistool tegen zijn slapen, tranen vormden zich weer in zijn ogen._

_“Wat als ik ervoor zorg dat Zay stopt? Ik zal uit de kast komen en ik zal je beschermen op school en –”_

_“Het spijt me Lucas,” fluisterde Travis, hij schudde zijn hoofd voor een moment voordat hij stil ging zitten. Lucas sprong naar voren om het wapen uit Travis’ hand te slaan, maar hij reageerde te laat. Een oorverdovende knal vulde de kamer er Travis viel op het matras_

_*Einde flasback*_

“I-ik heb een ambulance gebeld, m-maar het was al t-te laat,” stotterde Lucas door een verstikkende snik heen.

“Toen mijn o-ouders naar het z-ziekenhuis kwamen om me op te h-halen, heb ik ze a-alles v-verteld. Dat ik g-gay ben, over Travis – en zij hebben b-bepaald dat het b-beter was als we zouden verhuizen v-vanuit Texas.”

Toen Lucas klaar was met het verhaal nestelde hij zich tegen Farkle en huilde tegen diens schouder aan.

“H-het was m-mijn s-schuld,” huilde Lucas, zijn woorden vermoffeld door Farkle’s shirt.

“Oh lieverd, het was jouw schuld niet,” zei Stef tegen Lucas. Stef en Lena waren in het midden van Lucas’ verhaal binnengekomen bij Riley en Maya, en Jude was dankbaar dat zijn moeders er waren. Zij zouden veel beter weten wat te doen dan de rest.

“Je hebt alles gedaan wat je kon en je kan jezelf er niet voor beschuldigen,” voegde Lena toe, op een mentorale toon.

“A-als ik h-hem had –”

“Je kan niet het ‘wat als’ spel spelen, Lucas,” onderbrak Lena hem. “Je kan niet terug om het te veranderen.”

“Jij wilde niet dat hij het deed en dat ik het belangrijkste,” ging Farkle verder. Hij aaide Lucas’ haar en hield Lucas’ rillende lichaam in zijn armen.

“D-dus je h-haat me niet?” vroeg Lucas, kijkend naar Farkle met grote ogen van verbazing.

“Dat zou ik nooit kunnen.”

Lucas’ mobiel ging af en onderbrak het gesprek. Hij pakte het snel uit zijn zak en keek naar het sms’je.

“Dat is mijn vader. Ik moet gaan,” zei Lucas. Hij ging staan maar was onstabiel.

“Ik loop wel met je mee,” antwoordde Farkle onmiddellijk, niet gerust dat Lucas alleen naar huis zou kunnen lopen.

Toen zij weg waren draaiden Jude en Connor zich weer naar Riley, Maya en Jude’s moeders, maar Jude had moeite met zijn ogen openhouden. Hij opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, maar in plaats daarvan ontsnapte er een luide, onaangename gaap.

“Het wordt laat voor jullie twee,” zei Stef, die een moederlijke observatie maakte.

“Ja, we kunnen maar beter naar bed gaan,” antwoordde Connor.

“Slaaplekker, mamma’s,” mompelde Jude, die al in slaap begon te vallen.

“Hey Connor?” vroeg Lena terwijl zij en Stef opstonden.

“Ja?”

“Houd oogje in het zeil voor Lucas. Zorg ervoor dat hij oké is.”

“Oké Lena.”


End file.
